


ｃｈａｎｕ sent you a message

by s0ftboiwrites



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Yunchan, just random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftboiwrites/pseuds/s0ftboiwrites
Summary: it must be that hard not to reply to some stranger's messages, especially when that stranger is none other than the cute boy who lives next door.





	1. ｓｈｉｔ，　ｗｈｏ　ｔｆ　ａｒｅ　ｕ？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i have another fucking yunchan fic im currently writing, but i couldn't stop myself from writing this lmfaoooo

ｃｈａｎｕ as  **jung chanwoo**

ｙｏｙｏ as **song yunhyeong**

 

——

 

ｃｈａｎｕ : yo old man

ｙｏｙｏ : how dare u call me an old man

ｙｏｙｏ : respect me im ur elder

ｃｈａｎｕ : that's why ur an old man

ｃｈａｎｕ : u talk like one lmfaooo

ｙｏｙｏ : who the fuck are u

ｙｏｙｏ: june i will murder u

ｃｈａｎｕ : lmfaooo 

ｃｈａｎｕ : this isn't june

ｃｈａｎｕ : wait is that ur boyfriend

ｃｈａｎｕ : ?

ｙｏｙｏ : who is this

ｙｏｙｏ : hanbin?

ｙｏｙｏ : i swear if this is a prank

ｙｏｙｏ : i will whoop ur tail

ｃｈａｎｕ : lol why do u say a lot of guy's names 

ｃｈａｎｕ : r u a gigolo hahaha

ｙｏｙｏ : fuck u

ｙｏｙｏ : i will fuck u up

ｙｏｙｏ : show me ur face punk

ｃｈａｎｕ : 

ｃｈａｎｕ : im chanwoo

ｃｈａｎｕ : i just moved here ;--)

ｃｈａｎｕ : i guess ur older but u can call me oppa 

ｙｏｙｏ : what

ｙｏｙｏ : HAJDJDKAKZK

ｙｏｙｏ : JSJAKAKSKDAKAKZZ WHAT THE FUCK

ｙｏｙｏ : holy shit im sorry

ｙｏｙｏ : what omg fuck sorry for being rude

ｙｏｙｏ : i just wanna say uhm. . .

ｙｏｙｏ : ur kinda hot lmao

ｃｈａｎｕ : :))))

ｃｈａｎｕ : u didn't answer my question

ｃｈａｎｕ : are u dating anyone?

ｃｈａｎｕ : lol 

ｙｏｙｏ : asjsksjskss

ｙｏｙｏ : what

ｙｏｙｏ : wtf i dont do dates

ｙｏｙｏ : loooool haha

ｙｏｙｏ : fuck im sorry for being awkward ajaklalskdkskz

ｃｈａｎｕ : lol it's fine

ｃｈａｎｕ : im chanwoo again btw

ｃｈａｎｕ : get ready

ｙｏｙｏ : ????

ｙｏｙｏ : for what?

ｙｏｙｏ : ????

ｃｈａｎｕ : u seem cute btw

ｃｈａｎｕ : i like u


	2. ｈｅ＇ｓ　ｋｉｎｄａ　ｈｏｔ

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ as  **kim hanbin**

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ as  **song yunhyeong**

 

—

 

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : hanbin!!!!!!

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : WTF FUCK FUCK

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : AKSMZKjskskkAKSKZ

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : WAKE THE FUCK UP

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : AJDKDKDLSLAKZ HSDJDJJS

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : WTF SJSJDJDKAKZ

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : wtf 

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : what's goin on

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : i cant fuck sskakskakazkz

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : what happened

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : did u get laid?

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : ????

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : FUCK YOU KIM HANBIN

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : SHSJSJSKAKZKZ

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : UGGGGHHHH

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : my god 

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : u seriously need to chill

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : wtf happened

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : hey why are u dropping honorifics

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : im still older than u

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : fucker

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : LMFAOOOO

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : sorry babe

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : dont babe me

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : bitch

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : anyway

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : what????

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : stop interrupting me dick

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : as i was saying

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : JSKSKSKDKSKS

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : A CUTE GUY MOVED NEXT TO MY HOUSE SJSJDJDXJCJCJJC

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : so u think

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : u have an actual chance

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : with that guy ??????

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : he got my number and texted me!!!!

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : i thought he was june or u or someone lmfaoooo

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : i was fuckfucking rude dhsjajksskkz

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : fucking**

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : lmaooo

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : lol i think the fuck no

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : remember bobby????

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : u said he's the one for u when u met him

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : and what about him sskdkskak

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : he just wanted to have sex w u

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : he left immediately after he got that

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : so...

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : why are u hurting me

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : why are u attacking me?????

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : im saying be careful

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : u might get ur tight hole and stretched lmaoooo

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : fuck u

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : im tight as fuck

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : i practicr safe sex bish

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : woah same

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : let's practice safe sex together again ;---)

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : fuck u

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : it was a mistake

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : #never #again

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : imy hyung

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : let me smash later?

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : dude never

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : not gonna happen

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : u know u belong w me right

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : 

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : fuck off

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : that was years ago lmfao

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : let me

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : smash!!!

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : tonight!!!!!

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : argh sjskakskdz

ᴍᴀɪɴ ʙᴏᴏ : ur lucky i aint dating abyone

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : yESSZZZ

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : ily

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : 

ʸᵘⁿʰʸᵉᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ : omw to get dat ass :PPP

 

 


	3. ｕｒ　ｍｙ　ｔｙｐｅ

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ as **koo june**

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ as **jung chanwoo**

——

 

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : chanu

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : r u there yet

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : ?

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : yup

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ :

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : just finished cleaning lmfao

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : ok

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : u live next door w yoyo btw

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : ??

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : who's that

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : he's my friend

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : he's kinda cute right

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ :

  
ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : that's him

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : i know u like softies bro

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : u fucker

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : why would u send a pic of a guy

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : w/o context ????

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : u really need a love life hyung

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : yah

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : first of all im oldee than u dickhead

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : so shut the fuck up

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : second of all

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : what's bad about being a cupid ????

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : cupid my ass

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : ur literally fucking the same guy over

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : and over

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : shutup

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : he has a namd

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : hes jinhwan

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : hes older than us so stop talking shit about him

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : im not talking shit

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : yunhyeong is single

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : shutup

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : although

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : hes fucking cute

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : im not into prostitution asshole

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : fuck u

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : im not prostituting u or him

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : im just saying u might like him

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : lol

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : why r u like this

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : bc i know shit

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ :

  
ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : im sending u more pix if u wanted to

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : fuck

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : hes cute

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : no shit

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : told u

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : wait

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : y do u have pics of him

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : ur literally dating jinan hyung

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : y the fuck do u care

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : do u like him ?

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : if not im going to give him away to someone interested

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : shut up

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : r u serious???

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : ok gimme his digits

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : yeahhh boiii

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : that's my dongsaeng

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : ************ ;)))

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : wait

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : hes my neighbor right

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : ?

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : yep

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : fyi im just taking his # for emergencies

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : i might need help in this neighborhood

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : sure whatevr

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : im fucking serious

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : idc

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : just promise me one thing

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : what ?????

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : always bring condoms :))))

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : FUCK U

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ｂｂ　ｂｏｉ　ｃｈａｎ : im not like that fucker

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ :

ｊｕｎＨＯＥヾ( ￣O￣)ツ : go get em tiger


	4. ｗｏｗ　ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ　ｋｉｌｌｉｎｇ　ｍｅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz stream ikon's new mini album new kids: continue especially "killing me" and "freedom" x and support chanwoo's yt channel lmfaooo
> 
> also, i would like it if u read this random yunchan fic in wattpad xx im miseriespizza in wattpad so xx

ｃｈａｎｕ as **jung chanwoo**

ｙｏｙｏ as **song yunhyeong**

——

 

ｙｏｙｏ : wdym

ｃｈａｎｕ : ?

ｃｈａｎｕ : what

ｙｏｙｏ : u don't know me

ｙｏｙｏ : ???

ｙｏｙｏ : we're strangers

ｃｈａｎｕ : hahaha lol

ｃｈａｎｕ : uhm we're not actually

ｙｏｙｏ : how did u get my # tho

ｙｏｙｏ : ????

ｃｈａｎｕ : lol

ｃｈａｎｕ : none of ur business

ｃｈａｎｕ : hahaha

ｙｏｙｏ : wtf

ｙｏｙｏ : ur creepy

ｙｏｙｏ : ill block u

ｙｏｙｏ : ur cute and all

ｙｏｙｏ : but i will coz

ｙｏｙｏ : idk u

ｃｈａｎｕ : no!!!!

ｃｈａｎｕ : ill miss u (⌒▽⌒)♡

ｙｏｙｏ : lol no

ｙｏｙｏ : ur weird

ｙｏｙｏ : even tho ur cute

ｙｏｙｏ : my life is precious

ｙｏｙｏ : idk if ur a killer

ｙｏｙｏ : or just trying 2 get in my pants

ｃｈａｎｕ : sjdjslalkakakss

ｃｈａｎｕ : hahaha tru

ｃｈａｎｕ : wait no

ｃｈａｎｕ : dont block me babe :--(

ｃｈａｎｕ : plz

ｙｏｙｏ : lol idc

ｃｈａｎｕ : im just new here

ｃｈａｎｕ : :(

ｙｏｙｏ : lol idc

ｙｏｙｏ : even tho u live next door i dont trust u

ｙｏｙｏ : ur a stranger :>

ｃｈａｎｕ : noooo plz dont

ｃｈａｎｕ : plzzzz

ｙｏｙｏ : no

ｙｏｙｏ : tell me who gave u my number

ｙｏｙｏ : then ill think whether i'll block u or nah

ｃｈａｎｕ : hahdjsjskssks

ｃｈａｎｕ : babe plzzz

ｙｏｙｏ : i said no

ｃｈａｎｕ :

 

  
ｃｈａｎｕ : even when i look cute like this ? :((((

ｃｈａｎｕ : i thought u love me :(((((

ｙｏｙｏ : first of all idk u

ｙｏｙｏ : second what the fuck ????

ｃｈａｎｕ : yyyy

ｙｏｙｏ : stop sending pics

ｙｏｙｏ : you're fucking killing me

ｃｈａｎｕ : sorry oppa~

ｃｈａｎｕ :

  
ｙｏｙｏ : WHAT THE FUCK

ｙｏｙｏ : I TOLD YOU STOP SENDING CUTE PICS JSJDJDHDHDHHS

ｙｏｙｏ : NO NO NO NO

ｃｈａｎｕ : im so sorry oppa~~

ｙｏｙｏ : stop calling me that!!!!

ｙｏｙｏ : (︶︹︺)

ｃｈａｎｕ :

 

  
ｙｏｙｏ : i'll block you

ｙｏｙｏ : im fucking serious

ｃｈａｎｕ : no no no fuck

ｃｈａｎｕ : plz don't block me

ｙｏｙｏ : are u going to tell me how did u get my number?

ｃｈａｎｕ : but i swore id never tell ...

ｙｏｙｏ : LOL

ｙｏｙｏ : i told u i was serious about thid

ｙｏｙｏ : ur cute and all but i don't trust u  
( ; ω ; )

ｃｈａｎｕ : wait hyung plz don't

ｃｈａｎｕ : no no no no no don't

**_ｙｏｙｏ_ ** _**has blocked** _ **_you_ **

 


End file.
